


Anniversary – May

by WaltD



Series: Calendar Series [11]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Wade Everett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time of year rolls around again, and 250 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary – May

**Author's Note:**

> The Calendar Series starts after LK and runs from Aug to the following July. They assume FK is contemporary and on-going. Some stories feature an OC, Wade Everett, a new partner for Nick. 11th of 13.
> 
> The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

**  
**__Party, Party_!  
_  
\- - - - -  
 _And we'll have fun fun fun  
til our daddy takes the t-bird away  
(fun fun fun til our daddy takes the t-bird away)   
\-- Fun, Fun, Fun -  Beach Boys  
\- - - - -  
_  
Standing in the squad room, Wade and Nick are talking.  Wade hands Nick a very small cupcake with one tiny candle in it.  
  
"What is this?" Nick asked, puzzled.  
  
"Happy Anniversary!  It's been just a year since," Wade said.  
  
"Since what?" Nick replied, then stopped,  
  
"Think about it!!  May 17 th?"  
  
 "Oh.  Yeah.  Well, you know, that's not something I want to celebrate."  
  
"I know, but there are some good things to consider."  
  
Nick looked at Wade with both surprise and some wonder.  "You're kidding?"  
  
"No, really.  First, thank goodness, it wasn't your 'last night', 'cause obviously, you aren't dead."  
  
"Ah, well, -- "  
  
"You know what I mean.  And neither is Natalie.  Second, you're working out your relationships.  With her, with LaCroix, me, and lots of other people.  Finally, after 750 years, you seem to be growing a little.  Third, Tracy's coming back."  
  
  
"She is?  When?" Nick said.  
  
"This afternoon, she has an appointment with the Captain, and with me, too, actually.  There's good news and bad news.  Oh, and better news"  
  
Nick was happy to see the topic change from him to anything else.  He said, "Statements that start out like that are never really both good and bad."  
  
"Yeah, well, see, it's an anniversary for her, too.  She's been out for just a year.  And, the good news is that she's back.  The bad news is that she isn't going back out to the streets."  
  
Nick looked at Wade with deepening concern, "That's not going to sit well with her.  Why not, and why are you telling _me_ this?"  
  
Wade continued, "She's finished with rehab and she's come along as far as she's going to.  She can't go on the street anymore because her strength won't permit her to.  She's going to have to realize that she's reached her limits.  
  
  
"Now for the better news, and to answer your question, she's getting a promotion.  She'll be the 'assistant captain for the next six months or so, working here with Reese, but as soon as a captain's position opens up, she's getting it."  
  
"Good for her!  But that means we won't be partnering, is that what you were getting to?"  
"Yes, in a word," Wade said, "And that means you're going to need a new partner.  And . . . um . . . –"  
  
Nick laughed.  
  
"Hey," said Wade, "it's not funny and I haven't even told you yet!"  
  
"So, tell me."  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"Out with it, detective."  
  
"O.k.  Nick, I'd like to apply for the position.  I'd like to be your partner and not just 'temporary'.  Now, we haven't worked together for a year yet, so it's no anniversary for us, but, on the other hand, in a way, I feel like we've worked together forever, Knight.  I'd like to continue."  
  
"Fine.  And working with you?  Is this the way I repay society for my sins?  Good god!    
  
"Anyway, was that that hard to get out?  If Tracy and I can't partner anymore, well, the devil you know I suppose," he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, thanks, _I'm_ the devil you know, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes us about even, 'cause even _you_ are better than I.A."   
  
"I guess that does make us even," Nick said laughing more.  "Seriously, if I can't partner with Tracy, I'd be happy to have you as a partner, Wade."  
  
"Anyway, Nick, that's why I wanted to talk to you first.  And keep it to yourself for a little.  Tracy doesn't know yet."  
  
"There's more cupcakes in the Captain's office, Nick.  As soon as we tell Tracy the 'good' news, we're having a small party.  
  
  
 __Lofty Ideals_  
  
_ \- - - - -  
 _His majesty is acknowledged,  
Acknowledged throughout the land;   
He is jubilantly crowned Champagne, The First!   
Long live Champagne, I command!   
\-- Die Fledermaus, Champagne Is King, Johann Strauss  
\- - - - -_  
  
Later that night at Nick's loft, the 'Group of Therapy' , as they called themselves, had assembled: Nick, Nat, Wade, Fr. Pierre, Vachon, and this time Tracy.  
  
Wade took the open bottle of champagne and poured a few glasses, then took another open bottle of 'champagne' and poured a few special glasses which he passed round to the appropriate people.  
  
Nick raised his glass of 'pink champagne' to Tracy, "And all the best to our new semi-captain!"  Shouts of "here, here," and "o.k.!" followed.  
  
Tracy said, "Thank you all.  I'm kind of stunned.  I'll miss working the street – well, maybe not a lot, but I will miss working so close with you, Nick."  
  
"That's o.k., Tracy, we'll still be here in the same building.  You can do all the reports!  That'll keep you involved and connected."  
  
She looked askance at him, "And how long did it take you to think up that one?"  
  
"Uh, actually—"  
  
"I came up with it, Tracy," Wade put in.  
  
She laughed, "Figures."  
  
"So, "Wade said, "Here's to Tracy!" and he raised his glass towards her.  
  
  
Wade tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Announcement.  In addition to everything else, I'm announcing that the 'Help the Vampire Become Human' Society is coming to an end.  We've done what we need to do, we've started us all on new courses, and now the time has come for everyone to continue on his or her own.  
  
 _(Wade, among other things, is a registered therapist and counselor.  His job with I.A. was evaluating personnel surreptitiously.  But for Nick he set up a complete program with the afore-mentioned people.  See a different story called "_ Task Force" _by W Doherty.)  
_  
  
"Nick's relationship with his father is a little healthier."  Wade shrugged.  "And, I think, Nick, you are at least a little more comfortable with what you are.    
  
"Now, we're all still here and, I like to think, friends, so, Nick, if you ever need to talk with any of us . . . .  
  
"So, "Wade said, "Here's to us all!" and he raised his glass in the air out towards everyone.  
  
"Thanks, Wade," Nick answered.  
  
  
"Also," Wade continued," another announcement:  Tracy's not the only one with a new job.  I've resigned from I.A., and accepted a full time position as a night shift detective at, let's see, oh, yes, the 96 th Division.  Why," Wade said looking closely at some papers he had pulled out of his jacket pocket, "it looks like I'll be assigned to," pause, with mock surprise, " _you_ , Nick.!  I guess I'm the new rookie on the squad!"  
  
Nick laughed, Tracy said, "Congratulations, Wade".    
  
"So, "Wade said, "Here's to me!" and he just raised his glass in the air.  
  
  
"Nick," Wade called out to his new partner.  "Look, about the therapy.  You are probably as prone to depression as ever, but just one last comment: remember this," and he swung his arm around indicating everyone and everything in the loft, "and don't forget that there are other people, other options, other things you can do; no matter how black things may look.  O.k.?"  
  
Nick smiled sadly at Wade, "For a pep talk, that's pretty dismal, 'Doc'.  I get it though."  
  
"Right.  'Cause if you give _me_ any of this angst shit, I'll kick yer butt, get it?"  
  
Nick laughed, "O.k., o.k. I yield, I got it."  
  
"Good," Wade said.  
  
And, Nick raised his glass to Wade.  
  
  
 __Flash Forward_  
  
\- - - - -  
I was so much older then  
I'm younger than that now.   
\-- My Back Pages, the Byrds, Bob Dylan, et al.  
\- - - - -  
  
In a small changing room off the main concourse, the room is almost completely white with a large, thick, picture-window sized window, looking out on the truly barren landscape, next to this is an old fashioned type air-lock.  Think 2001.  
  
A sandy blond haired man is sitting on a molded white bench and is slowly putting on a whitesuit.  He's having a bit of trouble with the thick boots.  
"Damn!" he says in frustration, trying to pull the boots over his feet and couple them to the suit's leggings.  "It really doesn't matter," he complained to himself, "whether everything is air-tight or not."  A couple of red-coloured tear-tracks ran down his cheeks.    
He jumped when the concourse door opened.  
  
"Hello," said the stranger who had just walked in.  
  
"This is a private room, sir, please leave."  
  
"Not on your life, Bucko, or death, as it were, he said as he shut the door and set his bulky, outside excursion equipment down, "What'da'ya think you're doing?"  
  
Surprised at both the tone and the words, he looked up at the stranger and noted that there was something familiar with him.  
  
He said cautiously, "What do you mean 'on my life or death'?"  
  
"Ha!  Sorry, Nicky, old boy, but we ain't gonna let you do anything so monumentally stupid."  
  
Nick stood up quickly, "How do you know who I am, what I'm going to do, and just who, the hell, are you?" he demanded.  "And, don't call me 'Nicky'."  
  
The stranger handed Nick a card.  
  
Nick looked at it and his jaw dropped.  
  
  
"How can you be –"  
  
"I'm not.  He was cloned many years ago, and trust me, although we may be very similar, I am a distinct individual.  He left us all his files though, so I know what you went through, at least with him, back then.  And yes, "us", there's been one of us about every generation or so.  
  
"What it means is that we've been watching you."  He winked at Nick.  
  
"You've been watching me," Nick said flatly.  
  
"Well, more paying attention and guarding.  If you think you're going to walk out on to the surface and take your suit off in the sun, you're nuts.  And, if you're nuts, I can commit you," he said grinning broadly. "Really!  Unlike him, I'm an MD and _**I** _'ve got the credentials to do it!"  
  
  
"You've got your nerve –" Nick started to say.  
  
"And, you've freakin' got yours!  Here' let me buckle those shoes for you," he said as he knelt down and started buckling, "And here, these are the radio settings – they're private so that only you and I can talk to each other.  Oh, here, the faceplate – it adjusts so that you won't burn up.  And take the extra air tank –   
  
"You whine just like he did!"  
  
" – flattery will get  you nowhere -- I know you don't need to breathe all that much, but you need some, and then, maybe I'll need it.  
  
"We can go walk now.  I suggest we walk over to Sikorsky Base; it's only a couple of miles.  It'll be fun, and I can psychoanalyze you on the way."  Having said that, he then giggled.  
  
"O.k.  You can cut out the folksy, chatty bit; and the giggling doesn't work, either," Nick complained.  
  
The man sighed, "Oh, well, neither can I do a complete job on you in the course of a short walk and a couple of miles.  Nevertheless!  You're not walking into the sun, at least today.  And, I'm going to bug your ass with some analysis whether you like it or not.  Sheesh!  It can't be _ that _bad, and besides, my great, great grand-daddy told you there's be times you'd get depressed again."  
  
"If you're a clone, how can you be his great, great grandson?"  
  
"Oh, don't be so literal.  You're saved today, hooray, hooray!  C'mon, let's go, let's get away!" he grinned.  Broadly.  
  
<<Ick!>> thought Nick.  
  
"C'mon, get walking; physical exercise will still get you out of a depression, or start to, anyway."  
  
"Fine!" Nick said with a good deal of exasperation.  
  
"Oh, good, you're getting annoyed, that's a good sign.  You know what today is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's exactly 250 years since you last met my GGD, so I guess it's appropriate we start talking."  
  
"Your GG --- oh, great, great, I get it."  
  
Nick opened the inner airlock, and they both walked into it.    
  
"Now that I get a good look at you, Wade, I can see –"  
  
"Ah, Nicky, me boyo," Nick grimaced.  "Uh, I mean 'Nick'.  Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not Wade.  I'm named 'Nick' myself.  But call me 'Nicky', you be Nick.  
  
"Now, tell me, 'cause you _know _I'm nosy as hell, just what it was that brought you to the point —"  
  
The inner air-lock closed, cutting off all communication from the two.  
  
  
The outer lock opened and the two giant white forms – they looked like the Michelin Man, started the peculiar bounce-walk that the Moon's gravity lets people do.    
  
Fade out with the closing theme of Start Trek,   
the original series.  La dah, dee, da, da, da, da dee . . . .  
  
Flash backwards to the present.  
_  
  
Nick looked at Wade and asked him "Why, do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"  
  
"Nick, ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend!  We're gonna be great friends.  And as _long_ as you need one, I'll be there for you.  In spirit if not in some other way.  Just remember, if you ever get depressed or whatever, just give me a thought and I'll show up somehow or other.  And you _know_ I will!"  
  
"I don't doubt it a minute, Wade, not a second even.  Now what do you want to do with these extra cupcakes?  You know I can't eat them."  
  
"Save them for LaCroix?"  
  
"Like I said before, you like to live dangerously, don't you?"  
  
\- - - - -  
 _Kyrie Eleison, down the road that I must travel  
Kyrie Eleison, through the darkness of the night  
Kyrie Eleison, where I'm going will you follow  
Kyrie Eleison, on the highway _ towards _the light  
\-- Kyrie, Mr Mister  
\- - - - -  
  
_ Fade to black.  
  
  
 __Kyrie Eleison__ is Greek for __Lord have mercy_  
_  
  
\--0--  
 _  
_


End file.
